Digital media recorders such as digital video recorders (also known as DVRs) have provided their users a means to record broadcast video content at the user's convenience. DVRs also provide their users the ability to forward through commercials to enhance the presentation experience of the recorded content.
Most DVRs can establish communications with an electronic programming guide of a media communication system to provide the user a convenient means to select video programs by title, episode name or other suitable forms of program identification. Once a video program is identified, the DVR can schedule recordings of the program on any broadcast channel as well as multiple broadcast channels of the media communication system.